


Ради его же блага

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итачи решает прекратить спать с младшим братом, сочтя такие отношения слишком нездоровыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради его же блага

Сейчас Итачи расценивал все произошедшее как ошибку. Это впервые случилось десять лет назад. Двое мальчиков начали испытывать странные желания, и любопытство толкало их исследовать собственные тела, которые вдруг стали вести себя совсем иначе.  
Такое случается в любой семье, где есть мальчишки. Такое случается даже между друзьями, но оно проходит само собой. Существует негласное правило — парни никогда не вспоминают о подобных моментах.  
Но с Саске все было иначе. Они стояли у раковины и вместе смывали с рук сперму, и для Итачи тот день был таким же, как и сотни других, он собирался выйти из ванной и забыть о том, как они с Саске дрочили друг другу.  
У Саске были другие планы.

— Саске, — сказал Итачи, не глядя на брата, когда тот подошел к нему со спины и поцеловал в шею. — Кажется, мы с тобой уже не раз это обсуждали.  
— Последний раз три месяца назад, — согласился с ним Саске. — Но месяц назад я трахал тебя, прижав вот к этой самой стене, и ты даже кончил.  
— Моя ошибка, — признал Итачи, думая о том, что на самом деле совершил ее еще десять лет назад.  
— Не смей, — Саске вдруг схватил его за запястье и дернул к себе. — Не смей называть наши отношения ошибкой.  
Он склонился к лицу Итачи, помедлив немного, касаясь губами чужих губ. Итачи мог сказать, что это означало неуверенность, что Саске ждал, как его вот-вот одернут, но Итачи смолчал, и Саске впился в его рот поцелуем.

Дело было даже не в сексе. Итачи бы предпочел обойтись без него, но на самом деле ему мешало вовсе не то, что периодически они с Саске оказывались в одной постели.  
Ему даже нравилось поначалу, и это тоже было его ошибкой, его просчетом, еще одним в бесконечной череде остальных.   
Саске не хотел замечать никого другого. Итачи не считал себя самым общительным человеком в мире, но у него было больше друзей и знакомых, чем у младшего брата.  
И он в упор не желал замечать девушек, вот что беспокоило Итачи больше всего. Родители никогда не скажут этого вслух, но они ждут, когда сыновья приведут в дом невест, которые нарожают внуков. Но Саске смотрел на Итачи, как умирающий от жажды смотрит на того, кто держит в руках сосуд с водой и от этого было хорошо и больно одновременно.  
Неправильно так зацикливаться на своем брате, но так тепло — знать, что он единственный для Саске во всем белом свете. 

— Давай переедем, — прошептал Саске, оторвавшись от Итачи. — Будем жить вдвоем, ты сможешь кричать, когда я буду тебя трахать. Каждую ночь.  
— Саске, — Итачи попытался ответить, но братишка продолжал, не слушая его.  
— В другой город, другую деревню, да хоть в лес, плевать. Туда, где нас не знают, никто не будет совать нос в наши дела, — он покрывал поцелуями линию челюсти Итачи, от подбородка до уха и обратно.  
— Саске, этого не будет, ты же знаешь, — Итачи прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
— Почему эта проклятая деревня важнее меня? — тихо спросил Саске, но Итачи промолчал.   
Деревня не была важнее Саске, просто Итачи знал, что будет лучше для Саске.  
Он открыл глаза.  
— Нам лучше прекратить все это.  
В ответ Саске толкнул его на кровать и залез следом, нависая над братом. В глазах читалась жесткость и еще что-то, чему Итачи не мог найти определения прямо сейчас, но знал, что оно означает лично для него.  
Долгую бессонную ночь.  
— Секс не решение все проблем, и он тем более не может решить нашу, — сказал Итачи. Ему не нравилось выражение лица Саске, каким оно становилось, когда он слышал такие слова от брата, не нравилось ковырять незажившую рану, но выхода не было.  
Это ради твоего же блага, глупый маленький брат.  
— У нас нет проблем, — горячо возразил Саске, целуя Итачи, словно пытаясь проглотить все еще не сказанные слова прямо из горла брата.  
Но Итачи просто лежал неподвижно как кукла, и, боги, кто бы знал, каких усилий ему это стоило.  
Еще несколько попыток — и Саске понял намек, остановился, тяжело дыша, и опустил голову на плечо Итачи.  
— Перестань, ты ведь это несерьезно. Почему сейчас?  
Итачи опустил руку на затылок Саске, погладив его и прижав к себе.  
— Я очень серьезно, и ты это знаешь.  
— Ты же сам хочешь, тебе нравится, ты никогда не был против. Ты ведь первый начал!   
Итачи только молча гладил Саске, позволяя выплескивать свою злость. Ему нечего было ответить — все обвинения были полностью справедливы.

Решимость прекратить все раз и навсегда или хотя бы на время, до тех пор, пока мир Саске перестанет включать в себя одного-единственного человека, крепла.  
Когда Итачи принимал окончательное решение, он руководствовался только одним — так будет лучше для Саске.  
Нет ничего, чего бы Итачи не совершил ради брата. Положи кто-то наверху на одну чашу весов весь клан, а на другую — Саске, и для Итачи братишка бы перевесил. Клан, деревню, весь мир, включая самого Итачи.  
Ему будет больно делить с кем-то Саске, Итачи мог признаться в этом самому себе. Но он был готов жертвовать.

— Последний раз, — попросил Саске, запуская руку Итачи под одежду. Прикосновения приятны, Итачи и не собирался этого скрывать, но в них нет прежней настойчивости. Саске принял решение старшего брата и, несмотря на все попытки его оспорить, подчинился.  
— Глупый, как будто мы перестанем быть от этого братьями, — прошептал Итачи, не переставая гладить Саске по голове. — Я всегда буду рядом, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
— Я не смогу, — отвернулся Саске в сторону и вздохнул. — Ни с кем другим не смогу.  
Итачи понимал его. В них обоих не осталось места для кого-то еще, но у Итачи было четыре лишних года, чтобы понять это и принять как данность — можно общаться с людьми, можно спать с ними, но не обязательно пускать их в свое сердце.  
— Ты молодой мужчина с определенными потребностями, — деликатно сформулировал Итачи, хмыкнув при мысли о том, что сам не раз убеждался в том, что потребности у братишки обширные и нелегко удовлетворяемые. — Конечно, сможешь.  
— Значит, ты все решил окончательно. За нас обоих?  
Итачи молча продолжал гладить его по голове.  
Несколько минут они лежали так, а потом Саске поднялся, пожелал Итачи спокойной ночи и ушел.

На свадьбу Итачи Саске не явился — был на задании. Итачи знал, что там не было ничего срочного, и при желании Саске мог поменяться с кем-то еще или отказаться.  
Но он не обижался, разве можно обижаться на единственного братишку.  
На свадьбе Саске родители и брат жениха выглядели счастливее, чем невеста.  
Они разъехались, каждый в собственный дом, и Итачи, навещая Саске, замечал иногда синяки на запястьях невестки и ловил бросаемые на него братишкой украдкой голодные взгляды.  
Иногда, очень редко, он почти задумывался, что все могло быть иначе. Не так болезненно для них обоих.  
Но все равно каждый раз решал, что так, как сейчас — лучше.  
Это все ради блага Саске.


End file.
